Virgin
by Cosmic Rainbow
Summary: "Are-you-still-a-virgin!" [NaLu.] [One-shot.]


**Virgin**

"**Wait - what?!" [NaLu.] [One-shot.]**

* * *

**I don't own Fairy Tail.  
**

* * *

Natsu, who's face looked bothered, drummed his fingers against the wooden bar counter, his charcoal eyes boring into the side of his blonde partner's head.

He watched her shift uncomfortably in her seat in her stool.

He, personally, didn't like staring his friend like that, but he couldn't help it.

There's always been that one question lingering in his mind ever since Cana mentioned the word... sex.

Hold up a second. Let's just go back a few days, where Cana started the whole thing.

* * *

It was a fine day in Magnolia, in the Fairy Tail Guild, where the 'hard to control' mages played, laughed, fought, drank and ate.

And there's always that one person, male or female, who blurts out something about adulthood and sex.

You guessed it... it was Cana.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray," she called toward the two high magic-powered mages, who turned to go over to her.

"Whaddya want, Cana?" they both answered simultaneously, before glaring at each other.

The brunette snickered. "Do you two know anybody who's still a virgin?"

Natsu raised a brow. "Wha - ?" He blinked. "What's a - ?"

Gray shoved him to the side, laughing nervously, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What's with those questions, Cana? I mean, seriously?"

Cana just laughed loudly, her loud voice louder than the other members'.

"Haha! You're kidding!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I bet you fantasize about Juvia, Gray! And Natsu," she paused, before laughing loudly again, "well, I think it's quite obvious you fantasize about a certain - " she leaned in toward the reviving-from-the-dead male, " - blonde."

* * *

Hence, he's now here, his brows furrowed as he watched his partner shift in her seat uncomfortably, her eyes trailing toward him now and then.

Subconsciously making a tune with his drumming on the wooden surface, his eyes traveled up and down her body, though it wasn't like he was checking her out or anything, because he does that every chance he gets.

He was more like... examining her, though, in a way, it was the same thing.

Yeah.

Or maybe, just maybe, he should just go ahead and ask her the ultimate question.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu hopped off his stool and walked over to his partner.

As she smiled at him, he noticed it was a shy one.

"Yes, Natsu?"

Shit. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. What if she heard his conversation between him, Gray and Cana? This wasn't a good time and place to ask questions, especially ones containing sex-related content.

"Uh, can we talk privately?" The femal nodded slowly, but opened her mouth, looking as if she was about to protest. "In your apartment," he quickly added.

This time, her mouth shut, and she walked off, toward the guild doors, where she turned around and beckoned the male to follow her, as he, in response ran after her, quickly and quietly.

* * *

It was somewhat dark in Lucy's apartment, Natsu had noticed, but the blonde quickly pulled the curtains open, letting light pour into the room.

Sighing blissfully, the woman sat on her bed, one leg crossed over the other as her hands laid in her lap.

"So, what would you like to talk about?"

At first, silence followed, with the occasional rustle of the curtains since the window was open, letting the warm Summer air settle in.

Natsu thought for a moment, wondering on how he should ask Lucy he question without upsetting her, but couldn't, so he decided to say it straight out.

"Are-you-still-a-virgin?!" he exclaimed a bit too quickly.

He was expecting a loud slap, and a few screams of 'Get the hell out of my apartment!' but all he saw Lucy blush a deep scarlet.

"Luuuuuuucy?" he drawled, his mouth slowly forming the name.

"W-What do you mean, 'Are you still a virgin?'?! I mean, do you even _know _what it means?"

His mouth formed a pout. "Stripper was about to explain, but got dragged away by Juvia."

Lucy silently cussed Gray, maybe Juvia, too.

"A-Anyway..." Lucy said, awkwardly, "... uhm, well, if you want to know if I am still a virgin, I'm still a virgin."

Natsu nodded and stood up, before turning and walking out of the apartment, leaving a dumbfounded Lucy sitting on her bed.

What she didn't know, however, was that Natsu was dancing and spinning his way through the streets, as people gave him 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' looks.

* * *

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer spun his way into the guild, as he hopped and danced toward the bar.

Yeah, now everyone was 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing?', especially Gray.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Natsu just laughed, and continued spinning, yelling something along the lines that he loves Lucy whilst doing so.

Mirajane, who was, like usual, standing by the bar, serving people, squealed with delight, mentally giving herself a reminder to cross _Natsu + Lucy _off of her '_Coupl_es _to Matchmake_' list.

Everyone else, however, was silent, watching Natsu's literally out-of-character actions, and listening to his whooping as he danced around some more.

* * *

"Whoop, whoop!" he whooped, as he did the moonwalk, then the shuffle, as more people around the place gave him even more 'WTF?' looks.

Hm, he's pretty happy, since he did find out if a girl (specifically, Lucy) was still a virgin.

Problem was, though, that he still didn't know what a virgin was...

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuun! Jk. Anyhow, this is just a one-shot, 'cause I was real bored, and this just came up as I was re-watching some Fairy Tail, even though virgins have nothing to do with Fairy Tail, despite the fact Gray strips.**

**Crap, Gray isn't even relevant. Whatever.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
